


don't look down (i'll catch you if you do)

by danverspotsticker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Almost made this Anya/Willow, Buffy Wishverse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im gay whats new, Look at me being productive, This some angsty shite guys 10/10, Wish!verse, but the ni was like naw bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/pseuds/danverspotsticker
Summary: When Faith’s watcher told her to go to Sunnydale she almost ran the other way, she’d heard about the town currently run by vampires and wondered why the other slayers were never sent there. Willow has lost everything, her best friends, her parents and almost every kid she’d gone to school with, the only two people who care about her are the school librarian and the werewolf guitarist who she’s pretty sure has a crush on her. Both of the girls know that love only creates pain but when they meet each other they kinda forget that part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This universe and characters are property of joss whedon and everyone else that took part in the show that both saved and killed me at the same time.

 

   _Faith stared the vampire down as he tried to escape, “I don’t think so bud.” She snarked as he tried to outrun her. As she caught up to the vamp she pulled out her stake and pushed it into his chest, turning him to dust. “You could really do that faster, y’know?” Faith recognised the voice almost immediately and turned towards the redhead. “I think you sound a lot like a certain ex-watcher right now, Red.” Faith smirked. As Willow walked up to the brunette she started, “Is he really an ex-watcher? I mean it’s not his fault his slayer decided to go to Cleveland instead of come here to the capital for vamp activity.”    As Faith slung her arm around Willow’s shoulder she leant her head in and asked “What’s wrong?” Willow furrowed her brow as she replied “Nothing really, just thinking about the plan that Giles came up with. Do you really think we might be able to take down The Master? I mean he’s been running this town for the last two years, even if we did defeat him, what do we do next? I mean do we form a new system of government or elect someone, because Giles is one of the only adults left and really he’s a great guy and everything but he doesn’t seem like the mayoral type….”_ _"Hey! Will?” Faith interrupted, “How about you calm down and tell me what this is really about?” Willow took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said, “I don’t think I’ll survive losing someone else.” Faith frowned at this, “You think I’d leave you?”_

_"I think that everyone else that I’ve ever cared about has died or ‘gone missing’, and before you say anything about how you’re a slayer and basically invincible, Kendra was my best friend for a year and she promised me that she wouldn’t die and yet here you are!” Willow almost yelled. Faith backed up slightly and replied, “Are you really blaming me for being called! Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I like having to protect every person I come across because that’s what a ‘good slayer does’, do you think I don’t care that the only reason that I met you was because you’re best friend was killed! Do you really think I don’t think about how different our lives would be if fucking Buffy Summers had just done her damn job and come to Sunnydale! You have no idea what it’s like, to wish with every fiber in my being that I had never been called.”_

_Willow looked down shamefully and said, “Faith, you know that’s….”     “Yeah I know, I’m going out to patrol near north HQ, don’t wait up.” Faith added as she turned and walked away._

_Willow squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears as she muttered to herself, “Good going Will, you’re really great at this whole ‘love’ thing.” After she collected herself she turned to head to the high school, while walking she heard a familiar scream and turned to bolt north. As she arrived at the scene she saw a blood covered brunette with shallow breath being fed on by a vampire she knew all too well, “Jesse….” The vampire turned with a bloodied smirk, “Hey, Shortcake. Just wanted to see what all this rage about slayers was, really, I personally still don’t get it, I mean, I’m more of a witch type.” He stared at her menacingly. “Get the hell away from her!” Willow said through a clenched jaw. “What’re you gonna do? Hmm, turn me into a frog? You won’t kill me, you haven’t been able to in the last two years, what makes it different now?” Willow smirked as she pulled out her stake, “I grew up.” She shoved the stake into his chest and whispered, almost inaudible, “I’m sorry.”_

  
_As Willow realized exactly who was bleeding on the ground she rushed to her side, scraping her knees on the cement as she slid. Checking for a pulse she started talking “F_ _aith, you need to not die right now, okay? I need you to at least last until the end of this week, I need you to face The Master and if you’re gonna die, please wait. I need you to live because if you die from Jesse, if you die because I couldn’t kill Jesse…. I won’t survive without you, okay? So you need to live, you need to be there when we elect Giles mayor, and you need to be there when I let Oz down easy because I know you’ve been waiting for that since you got here, so please don’t die, not right now.”     “Jeez, Red, didn’t think you cared that much. But you do place a good deal if I live.” Faith wheezes. Willow’s eyes widened as she grabbed the sides of Faith’s face and smashed her lips against the brunette’s. Willow raised her head again as she felt the slayer start to breath heavily, “Hey! I was enjoying that.” Faith said. “Well I’m pretty sure you need air more than you need my lips.” Willow sassed. “I wouldn’t be so sure I mean….” Faith was interrupted by her own cough, as she pulled her hand away from her mouth it was covered in blood. “Well shit.” Faith said. Willow looked over to Faith’s hand and immediately started looking for wounds on her stomach. As she came across a pool of blood rapidly dampening Faith’s black shirt she grew a grief stricken look on her face. “God Red, if I didn’t know any better I’d say someone just killed your fish.” Faith remarked. “I need to get you to the high-school.” Willow said in a firm voice. “You can’t carry me that far; Larry couldn’t carry me that far.” Faith said. “I need to get you to the high-school.” Willow restated, stubborn._

_“Willow.” Faith said softly, immediately earning Willow’s attention. “You won’t be able to carry me that far.” Willow hardened her face as she said, “Yes I will.” Faith sighed before raising her voice “Willow, I’m either gonna die with you passed out next to me because you tried to carry me 30 blocks, or, I’m gonna die here, in your arms with you talking to me and - if it was my choice - I’d choose that second option.” Willow slumped as she rested her weight against her hands, “Okay,” She said in a small voice, “But I’m going to carry you to that house over there, so that we won’t be as out in the open.” Pointing towards a white house several meters away, she stood quickly before leaning down to pick up Faith. “Don’t strain yourself there, Red.” Faith said lifting her head to look at the witch. “I might not be a slayer but I’m not that weak, Faithie.” Willow smiled softly. As Willow got to the door of the house she nudged the door open with her foot, seeing an old couch she sat down with Faith’s head in her lap. “So, Red you’re being pretty quiet, that doesn’t happen often.” Faith smirked. Willow smiled sadly as she ran her fingers through the brunette hair, “I’m just…, I’m gonna miss you.” Faith coughed before she spoke, “I think I’m gonna miss you too.” “You think?” Willow asked. Faith grimaced as she continued, “Well, chances are, there is no mystical afterlife, and even if there is, I’m probably going to Hell, so I probably either won’t be able to miss you or I won’t have time, what with all the demons.”_

  
_“Faithie, if there’s one thing I’m sure of it’s that you’re going to heaven, if there is one.” Willow said stroking Faith’s cheek. At Faith’s doubting look she continued, “You’ve been fighting ‘the forces of evil’ since you were fourteen Faith, you’re going to heaven.” Faith closed her eyes and moved herself closer to Willow, “So do you think I’ll meet Kendra and Xander?” Willow smiled again. “Yeah, but be careful ‘cause Xan might be weird over the whole ‘you’re my girlfriend’ thing, and Kendra might hit you pretty hard ‘cause you replaced her - in a bestfriend way not in a girlfriend way. But, when you see them, tell them I miss them and that I’m sorry I couldn’t save them, kay?” Faith smiles as tears filled her eyes and said, “I will.”     Willow, noticing Faiths shaking voice, wrapped her arms around Faith and spoke, “I’m scared.” Faith looked up to the redhead and let out a shuddering breath, “Me too, Red, me too.” Faith leant her head further into Willow’s stomach, “So, Will, which vamp was it that got me? I never got a good look at it.” Willow inhaled sharply, “It was Jesse, I killed him.” Faith turned her head as she tried to sit up. “Hey! Faithie, what are you doing?” Faith sat up straighter as she spoke, “I’m trying to hug you.” “Okay.” Willow said moving over so that Faith could fit. Faith leaned her weight against Willow and wrapped her arms around her, when she was comfortable Willow rested her head on Faith’s shoulder. As Faith went to speak there was a loud banging at the door followed by a familiar voice, “Willow!” Willow’s brow furrowed, “Giles?” This time the call came from beside her._ “Pass me that book please.”     

     As Willow looked over Faith’s face turned into Giles’ and the rundown house became the school library. “Willow, you fell asleep researching, again.” Giles said looking through a stack of books on the table. Willow looked at the dark circles under Giles’ eyes from what she was sure was from lack of sleep, “Sorry, Giles.” Giles looked back up from the books the look on his face softening, “It’s quite alright, Willow, I didn’t even realize you had fallen asleep until I asked you to pass me that book.” Seeing Giles pointing at the book under her elbow she quickly passed it to him. “You’re having the dreams again aren’t you?” Giles asked. Willow gave a dry laugh before she spoke, “I wouldn’t exactly say again considering they never really left, but yeah.”          

     “Willow, you know you can talk to me, right? I-I might be quite a bit older than you but I remember what it was like, being young and loosing people.” Giles fumbles with his glasses as he cleans them. As Willow stands up to walk out if the room she give Giles a quick hug, “Thanks, Giles. I’m gonna head up to Jenny’s office to try and get some info before the big battle.” Willow walked out of the room and went to the classroom that she had spent a large part of the last two years in, finding comfort in the classroom of the only mother figure she’d ever had, the only magical mentor she had. As she got comfortable in the chair she heard the door squeak she turned, expecting to see the tired face of Giles but instead seeing the face of the person she missed most, “Xander.” Willows face looked tired as Xander spoke, “Hey, girly. Heard you white-hats had a plan of mass destruction, wanted to see if I could get in on the action.” He smirked as he stroked the side of Willows face, “You’ll always be my girl, Will, you know that.” As Willow looked up at him she looked more like the teenage girl that she was than she had in quite a few years. “Please, stop.” When he didn’t, Willow grabbed his hand while it rested on her cheek, bending it backwards until it snapped. “I said **_stop_**.” Xander retaliated, going to grab Willow’s neck with his other hand but was stopped in his tracks as she held up a cross, “Hey! Look at that, a Jewish Wiccan holding a cross. _Does it burn you too_?” He hissed as she pushed the cross further in his direction. “Okay, okay, now, I came here for a reason.” He said knocking the cross out of his hand and sauntering forward.     

     “I have a proposition for you, and before you say no, it’ll protect your little white-hats.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Willow looked up at him, “You really think I’m gonna make a deal with you?” Xander made a sadistic smile as he spoke, “I think that I look, sound and act too much like _your friend_ Xander for you to not at least listen to the idea.” Willow cringed as she realized he was right, “Okay, so maybe I’ll listen, but what makes you think I’ll say yes.” Xander pulled her closer into his side, “I think that you’ll say yes because you, my friend, want to die just as much as every other person in this godforsaken town.” Willow rolled her eyes at his “ _endearment_ ”. “So what’s this deal you think I’ll take?” Xander faked a large smile as he started…..


End file.
